The present invention relates to a water vessel for breeding fishes and the like.
As for the water vessels of this kind, well known are rectangular parallelepipedic or cylindrical vessels made of transparent glass plates or synthetic resin plates.
Shapes and sizes of these vessels, however, can not be changed, but are fixed. Therefore, in order to respond to customers' needs, various shapes and sizes of water vessels must be prepared. Besides, when shapes and sizes of water vessels become necessary to be changed during the use, the whole water vessels must be replaced, resulting in much wastage.